medinfotim_a_2015fandomcom-20200216-history
5.8. Patient self-care
1. Introducere Auto-Îngrijirea este întreținerea sănătății personale. Ea cuprinde orice activitate a unui individ, a familiei sau comunității, cu intenția de a: i. - Îmbunătății sau restabilii sănătatea ii. - Prevenii accidentele sau diferitele afecțiuni 2. Istoric In urma cu cateva decenii acest concept de auto-ingrijire se referea defapt la suportul reciproc si ajutorul oferit de anumite grupuri in legatura cu un diagnostic specific. Acesta avea mai mult un rol de suport,decat invatarea unor noi exercitii care pot ajuta intr-o anumita conditie. • In anul 1980 aceste organizatii si grupuri au evoluat semnificativ. • In 1990,deja auto-ingrijirea dadea indicii despre strategii de profilaxie • .In acest moment,se face diferenta intre “self-management “self-care” • Cu timpul,cele 2 concepte s-au dezvoltat devenind sinonime. 3. Aspecte generale Auto-ingrijirea implica un spectru larg de activitati care includ actiuni simple.De exemplu,spalarea unui dinte in mod regular pentru a prevenii agravarea cariei acelui dinte. In recuperare ,auto-ingrijirea este in mod uzual folosita in realtie cu anumite boli,spre exemplu,un pacient trebuie sa fac regular anumite exercitii sa meninuta o anumita dieta ,pentru imbunatatirea sanatatii . Ca un aspect general,auto-ingrijirea este banda de legatura intre individ si echipa medicala,care lucreaza impreuna intr-un parteneriat pentru a optimiza calitatea vietii. 4. Auto-îngrijirea în recuperarea medical Auto-îngrijirea după ce s-a efectuat un tratament de recuperare este o metodă terapeutică standardizată care permite persoanei să se ajute pe sine fără un aport semnificativ din partea terapeutului. Unii pacienți devin rapid experți în îngrijirea proprie și acceptă cu ușurință schimbările fizice și psihice pe care condiția lor le aduce, însă alții vor avea dificultăți în adaptarea la boală. Astfel, pentru o eficientă recuperare este necesară o educație în prealabil a pacientului pentru a se auto-îngriji și acasă. Este esențial însă ca metoda să fie înțeleasă de pacient ca să o poată aplica independent. Bolile în care se aplică self-help în recuperare sunt: boli articulare degenerative precum coxartroza, gonartroza , boli difuze ale țesutului conjuctiv precum poliartrita reumatoidă, artrita psoriazică, spondilita anchilopoetică. Metodele de self-help pot folosi o serie de materiale ca de exemplu: cărți tipărite, programe interactive pe internet, support electronic sau video. Un program mult studiat de specialiști este ”școala spatelui”. ”Școala spatelui” reprezintă reguli de igienă pe care pacientul trebuie sa le respecte pentru a preveni apariția durerilor lombare. Aceste reguli sunt: * Condițiile stresante trebuiesc evitate pe cât posibil; * Greutatea maximă a obiectelor pe care le ridicați şi căraţi sa nu depăşească 5 Kg.; * Ridicarea obiectelor sa se facă îndoind (flectând) coapsele şi genunchii cu spatele (coloana vertebrala lombara – CVL) în poziție intermediară (dreaptă); * Este interzisă aplecarea înainte (flexia) trunchiului cu genunchii întinși şi ridicarea obiectelor în această poziție; se poate duce un membru inferior (cel afectat) în cumpănă cu sprijin pe membrul inferior sănătos sau fandare pentru ridicarea obiectelor; îndepărtarea picioarelor, aplecare în genuflexiune, trunchiul drept (extins); * Căratul obiectelor se face cu ambele mâini pentru a nu genera scolioze; * Evitarea căratului unor obiecte cu greutăţi mari într-o singură mână; * Evitarea mişcărilor de răsucire a trunchiului; * Ridicarea din pat se face din stând pe partea sănătoasa, cu genunchii îndoiți (flectaţi), ca un tot; * Poziția şezândă e cea mai solicitantă pentru CVL: se integrează la fiecare 30 – 45 minute pauze de ortostatism, mers prin cameră, întins, folosirea de scaune ergonomice; * Tocurile să nu depăşească 4 cm înălţime; la persoanele supraponderale sau dacă persistă durere se contraindică; talpa încălţămintei sa fie moale; * Scădere în greutate la persoanele supraponderale! * Când se stă mult timp la birou se sprijină tălpile pe un scăunel Un studiu pe un eșantion de 100 de persoane făcut din 2009 până în 2014 a arătat că ”școala spatelui” a avut efecte benefice în ceea ce privește durerea lombară. În studiu au luat parte atât pacienții care au făcut exercițiile propuse de specialist și cei care nu au respectat programul. De asemenea, se studiază și efectul pe care ”școala spatelui” a avut-o asupra pacienților. 77% din pacienți au urmat exercițiile de recuperare acasă. Dintre aceștia, un mic procent au observant o scădere inițială a intensității durerii lombare, urmată de o creștere a acesteia. Totodată, 33% din pacienți nu au avut nicio modificare în ceea ce privește intensitatea durerii. Însă majoritatea pacienților au observant o scădere semnificativă a durerii lombare 0- Niciun effect 1- Efect redus 2- Efect moderat 3- Efect benefic 4- Efect foarte benefic 5. Alcoolul Alcoolul a fost cunoscut din cele mai vechi timpuri de către populaţia Asiei şi a Europei. Cele mai vechi dovezi despre existenta acestuia au fost aduse de antropologi, care consideră că descoperirea băuturilor fermentate de către triburile de păstori şi agricultori datează din epoca neolitică. In antichitatea greacă, alcoolul avea valoare simbolică rituală, semnificând bogăţia şi virilitatea.Alături de uleiul de măsline, vinul constituia la greci o monedă de schimb, dar şi un minunat dar al lui Dionysos,zeul pomiculturii si vinului. Alcoolul etilic sau etanolul este un component intoxicant gasit in bere,vin,votka etc.Alcoolul este produs prin fermentatia drojdiei,zaharului si amidonului.Este un sedativ al sistemului nervos central care se absoarbe rapid din stomac,in intestinul subtire si apoi in circulatia sanguina.Alcoolul afecteaza fiecare organ din corpul unui consumator si poate face rau unui embrion in dezvoltare. Alcoolismul sau dependenta de alcool este o boala diagnosticabila care caracterizeaza dorinta puternica pentru alcool si continuarea consumarii de alcool in ciuda faptului ca provoaca autodistrugerea fizica si psihica. Oscar Wilde spunea aşa: “Dupã primul pahar vezi lucrurile cum ai vrea sã fie. Dupã al doilea, vezi lucrurile aşa cum nu sunt. La sfârşit vezi lucrurile aşa cum sunt şi asta este cel mai rãu lucru din lume”. Consumul de alcool in cultura romaneasca Statisticile arata ca nivelul de consum de alcool in Romania a crescut de la 6 litri de alcool pur pe cap de locuitor in 1960 la un varf de aproape 13 litri de alcool pe cap de locuitor in 1981(varsta<15 ani)(Eurocare Romania profile,2007).De atunci s-a inregistrat o decadere a consumului de alcool pana in 2003(aproximativ 9.7 litri),conform unui stiudiu realizat de WHO Core Health Indicators database, 2008.Producerea la domiciliu a tuicii(rachiu cu un continut de alcool intre 40 si 80%),face ca masurarea nivelulului exact de consum de alcool in Romania sa fie o sarcina foarte dificila.Nivelul neinregistrat de consum de alcool este estimate la a creste nivelul mediu de consum de alcool cu inca 4 litri de alcool pur pe cap de locuitor,ceea ce face ca totalul consumului de alcool pe cap de locuitor sa fie mult mai mare ca in alte partii ale lumii. (Popova et al., 2006; Anderson & Baumberg, 2006). Consecintele acestui consum crescut de alcool sunt vizibil regasite in rata de mortalitate(din 100,000 locuitori)conform bolilor legate de alcool in Romania:175.06 boli de inima, 37.09 ciroza de ficat, 5.72 cancer orofaringian sau bucal,5.10 din otravire accidental si 3.38 tulburari ale consumului de alcool(WHO global status report on alcohol, 2004. Consumul de alcool in randul adolescentilor romani Intr-un studiu realizat de ESPAD 2007 survey,unul dintr putinele studii international bazate pe consumul de alcool in randul tinerilor din Romania au participat 74% dintre liceenii cu varse cuprinse intre 15 si 16 ani care au consumat alcool in ultimele 12 luni.In Romania ca si in alte tari,baietii tind sa devina consumatori mai mari decat fetele.O medie de 25% dintre liceeni(37% din baieti si 14% din fete) arata ca au consumat alcool de 3 sau mai multe ori in ultima luna.Proportia adolescentilor care au declarat ca s-au imbatat in ultimele 12 luni este mai mica decat media Europeana (26% versus 39% in Europa).Asta face ca tinerii din Romania sa fie bautori moderati comparatit cu tinerii din Vestul Europei,spre exemplu. Cu toate acestea tinerii romani sunt mai degraba retinuti in a da raspunsuri dezirabile,care fac ca nivelul consumului de alcool sa fie posibil mai mare decat cel raportat(Hibell et al, 2009). Doar 11% dintre baieti si 26% dintre fete au declarat ca s-au abtinut sa consume alcool de-a lungul vietii lor.Participantii la studiu au afirmat ca s-au apucat de baut la o varsta relative mica.Inainte de varsta de 13 ani,37% dintre ei au baut primul pahar de bere,33% primul pahar de vin si 24% primul pahar de alcool facut in casa.15% dintre tineri au baut inainte de varsta de 13 ani.5% au ajuns la spital in coma alcoolica sau cu intoxicatii dupa ce au consumat alcool. O influenta majora in ceea ce priveste consumul de alcool in randul tinerilor o au parintii si colegii/tovarasii tinerilor.Daca relatia cu parintii este una apropiata,sansele ca tinerii sa consume alcool sunt mai mici.Daca,insa parintii sunt consumatori la randul lor,copii vor fi tentati sa se apuce de baut.De asemenea,o importanta deosebita este mediul exterior in care adolescentii traiesc.”Gasca de prieteni”,colegii de scoala pot avea influente negative asupra tanarului in plina dezvoltare,care nu este inca capabil sa discearna ce este bun sau rau pentru el sau cum ii va afecta asta viata in viitor. Consumul de alcool in randul romilor Consumul de alcool este un alt aspect al stilului de viaţă care influenţează în mod dramatic sănătatea unei persoane. În 2003, 19,3% dintre romi au declarat că sunt „consumatori de alcool” faţă de 16% în populaţia totală. Dintre totalul subiecţilor romi care au declarat că sunt consumatori de alcool, 6,3% sunt minori. Iar un total de 56% au afirmat că au băut pentru prima dată la vârste mai mici de 18 ani. (Cace & Vlădescu, 2004, 39). Opţiunile legate de stilul de viaţă (precum fumatul şi consumul de alcool) afectează generaţiile următoare pe două căi: pe de o parte este vorba de influenţa directă, imediată (cum ar fi violenţa în familie ca şi consecinţă a consumului de alcool) sau pe termen lung (malformaţiile congenitale sau afecţiunile dezvoltate de copiii ai căror părinţi fumează sau consumă alcool, în exces). Pe de altă parte, copiii „învăţă” opţiunile de stil de viaţă părinţilor şi - de cele mai multe ori - le reproduc, chiar atunci când sunt conştienţi de riscurile pe care acestea le implică. Consumul de alcool in randul romilor este de departe cauzat de nivelul scazut de educatie cu care se confrunta acestia,dar totodata de nivelul de saracie si relatia slaba cu institutiile medicale. Educaţia insuficientă, care determină imposibilitatea obţinerii unei pregătiri profesionale, sunt în egală măsură factor determinat şi consecinţă a stării accentuate de sărăcie cu care se confruntă un procent semnificativ din populaţia de romi. Aproximativ un sfert din populaţia de romi este neşcolarizată (23%, faţă de 2% populaţia non-roma) şi ca urmare analfabetă. (BIR-2006, Fleck & Rughiniş, 2008) Aproximativ 80% din populaţia roma, indiferent de generaţie, este lipsită de calificare profesională.( Cace & Vlădescu, 2004, Fleck & Rughiniş, 2008) 6. Boala secolului XXI.Stresul. i) Ce este stresul? Stresul este reacția pe care oamenii o pot avea atunci când simt că nu se pot adapta solicitărilor şi presiunilor cărora trebuie sa le facă faţă în viața de familie, personală sau la locul de muncă. ii) De unde a aparut? In 1936, fara a mentiona inca termenul de stres, H. Selye publica un articol despre tendinta organismului de a reactiona stereotip la diferiti agenti chimici, fizici si biologici, descriind aceasta tendinta sub denumirea de "sindrom general de adaptare" (SGA). Orice situatie care solicita mecanismul de adaptare creeaza stres. Stresul are variate moduri de a se manifesta: fizic, emotional, intelectual si se caracterizeaza prin trairea sau perceptia subiectiva de a fi coplesit, incapabil de a face fata oricarei situatii. Stresul este o „boala” a timpurilor noastre, care ii afecteaza pe oameni indiferent de modul lor de viata. Stresul este pretutindeni, mai evident, cu frecventa mai mare, in tarile super dezvoltate iii) Care este principala sursă de stres – STUDIU In urma unui studiu realizat pe un eşantion de 2.306 de respondenţi din mediul urban, cu vârsta cuprinsă între 18 şi 65 ani, din România, Bulgaria, Serbia, Croaţia, Turcia, Cehia şi Slovacia s-a costata ca nivelul de stres din România este mai mare decât în Cehia (43,6%) şi Slovacia (50,6%), dar mai redus decât în Serbia (68,6%), Croaţia (68,3%) sau Turcia. "Fiecare respondent care s-a declarat stresat a fost pus să aleagă trei surse mari generatoare de stres. În felul acesta, studiul a identificat cauzele principale ale stresului la nivelul întregii regiuni. Este vorba despre: starea economiei, creditele, creşterea preţurilor, scăderea veniturilor personale şi slujba curentă", a declarat Daniel Enescu, managing partner al Daedalus Millward Brown. Spre deosebire de media din regiune, românii sunt mai puţin stresaţi de sănătatea personală sau a celor apropiaţi (28%), de viaţa de familie (11,3%) şi de siguranţa personală (4,7%), dar sunt mai stresaţi de creşterea preţurilor (47%), starea economiei (44,9%) şi de credite (44,1%).Potrivit studiului Daedalus, îngrijorarea legată de credite plasează România pe locul trei în regiune, după Turcia şi Croaţia. Alte surse de stres la români sunt scăderea veniturilor personale (40,6%), slujba actuală (35,3%) şi lipsa timpului pentru viaţa personală (22,2%). iv)Stresul in viata pacientului Stresul poate afecta comportamentul si prin cresterea riscului la accidente. De exemplu, capacitatea de sofa a unei persoane se poate deteriora daca persoana se situeaza sub un stres sever. In mod similar, lipsa de concentrare poate fi periculoasa in sensul ca aceasta cauzeaza persoanei neglijarea factorilor de risc in mediul sau. Comportamentul suicidal poate fi corelat cu stresul. Stirile cotidiene ne semnaleaza ca majoritatea suicidelor in randul tinerilor sunt precedate de evenimente stresante, evenimente de genul problemelor cu legea, intreruperea unei prietenii si probleme acasa sau la scoala. Exista dovezi consistente ca stresul poate elimina capacitatea sistemului imunitar de a lupta cu boala, ca in cazul infectiilor virale, a maladiilor in care sistemul imunitar nu functioneaza la parametri si astfel sunt atacate tesuturile (maladii de autoimunizare si unele forme de cancer). Mai mult decat atat, se cunoaste ca stresul poate afecta modul in care indivizii abordeaza boala, cum ar fi modul lent sau rapid in recunoasterea faptului ca ceva nu este in regula sau alterarea modului in care reactioneaza la disconfort. Stresul face parte din viata noastra de zi cu zi. Pana sa invatam sa-l recunoastem si sa ne ferim de urmarile lui, adeseori se rasfrange asupra starii noastre sufletesti, dar, mai ales, asupra sanatatii noastre (si implicit, asupra duratei noastre de viata); l-am simtit pe propria noastra piele, dandu-i diferite nume: enervare, nerabdare, plictiseala, oboseala, furie, dezgust, rusine, teama, panica, manie, groaza, frustrare etc., toate aceste stari – predominant afective – constituind, de fapt, mastile stresului. 7. CONCLUZIE Dupa cum am invatat astazi notiunea de “self- care” presupune atat ingrijirea si recuperarea in urma unui accident,boala etc,dar si prevenirea unei situatii critice. Consumul de alcool este un factor de risc mai ales pentru adolescenti si persoanele cu un statut socioeconomic si cultural subdezvoltat.Acesta poate fi redus prin educatie si constientizarea raului pe care il produce. Pe de alta parte,stresul,o problema cu care se confrunta mai ales tarile supradezvoltate sau in curs de dezvoltare poate fi diminuat sau chiar inlaturat printr-o mai buna gestionare a timpului,printr-o constientizare a riscurilor de imbolnavire pe care le presune dar mai ales printr-o actiune atenta de “self-care”. Bibliografie: http://www.drugabuse.gov/drugs-abuse/alcohol Zoon, Ina (2001) La periferia societăţii Romii şi serviciile publice din România, Open Society Institute European Roma Rights Center, Country Report Series, nr 2/1996, Sudden Rage at Dawn. Violence against Roma in Romania Cace, Sorin & Vlădescu, Cristian (coord.) (2004) Starea de Sănătate a Populaţiei Roma şi Accesul la Serviciile de Sănătate, Editura Expert Fleck, Gabor & Rughiniş, Cosima (edit.) (2008) Vino mai aproape, Incluziunea şi excluziunea romilor în societatea românească de azi, Bucureşti, Human Dynamics Hibell, B., Andersson, B., Bjarnason, Th., Ahlström, S., Balakireva, O., Kokkevi, A., & Morgan, M. (2004). The ESPAD Report 2003. Alcohol and Other Drug Use among Students in 35 European Countries. Sweden: The Swedish Council for Information on Alcohol and Other Drugs (CAN), Council of Europe, Co-operation Group to Combat Drug Abuse and Illicit Trafficking in Drugs (Pompidou Group).